1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensing device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Some sensor module includes a sensor that detects the motion of a gyro sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like (a motion sensor). For example, a sensor module disclosed in JP-A-2009-134071 (Patent Document 1) converts a signal from a motion sensor and outputs the signal at a predetermined interval. In this invention, an embodiment in which signal processing is performed without using a CPU to suppress power consumption is disclosed. However, the power consumption increases because other components such as a sensor, an analog front end (AFE), an AD converter (ADC) continue to operate.
In JP-A-2008-175771 (Patent Document 2), two motion sensors having different measurement ranges and equivalent functions are prepared and switched according to a situation, whereby an increase in current consumption can be suppressed. However, cost increases because the two motion sensors having the equivalent functions are prepared regardless of the fact that the motion sensors operate only exclusively.